The Ultimate Sacrifice
by RoslinAtreides
Summary: Game: Mass Effect 3; Darla Shepard. Pairing: Shepard x Thane, mention of Shepard x Traynor. This is it. Shepard is on the Crucible, staring down the Star Brat and forced to make the biggest decision... AGAIN. She reflects on her friends, those she's lost, and those she's loved.
1. The Decision

Three choices, three ways to save the galaxy, AGAIN. Damnit she was tired. Blood seeped through her fingers and she winced, pressing harder over the gash in her side. But would she live to see any of the outcomes? Did she even WANT to?

Thane was gone, Earth was decimated, or soon would be. Her crew, no, her friends, would go on somehow. Shepard thought about Traynor, and the short time that they were together after Thane's passing, shaking her head. The Specialist deserved better than some tired Alliance Marine that had galactic fame. Fame that she hadn't asked for and felt that it was more of a millstone around her neck thank an ego boost.

Thane. The words of his final letter to her came back to her at that moment and she began to cry a little, the salty water clearing stark trails down her face, stinging over cuts. Ironically, Shepard herself had written several personal letters along the same lines and given them to Liara to have Glyph send out "if any one lives through this". She didn't know why she had written to Mordin, or Thane, or even Legion. All had been unconsciously written in the haze of uncertainty and Shepard couldn't prepare herself for the raw feeling that was evident in the text; especially to Thane.

As always, Liara took things in stride, promising to put copies on all of the time capsules, encrypted to hell and back, but would automatically send after a certain period of time. Shepard made the asari promise and swear that Liara would read her letter only when/if it got sent to her. Liara knew to keep Shepard's confidence. even before she became the Shadow Broker. Shepard knew her secrets were safe with her. Whether Liara would read the other letters she wasn't sure but Shepard knew that she wouldn't let anything slip.

The Conduit was waiting, slightly impatient, voice indignant. "Do I have to explain it aga-"

"Merge with the Reapers for full control, Destroy all synthetics and the Mass Relays both, or synthesis. I've got it." Her voice was strained and she squeezed the grip of her M-3 Predator, making sure she could still hold it.

Did she really want to follow in the Illusive Man's footprints and take control of the Reapers? Did she really want to destroy all synthetic life; to betray the shaky but rekindled alliance between the Geth and the Quarians, effectively destroying all of Legion's hard work? Or did she want to synthesize the galaxy, merging organics and synthetics, gaining galactic peace? She thought of Joker being able to move without shattering a bone. Of Tali and the rest of the Quarians, being able to live outside of their suits even sooner that anyone thought possible.

The Catalyst made a noise again and she glared at it. Hell what she really WANTED to do was shoot the damn machine between the eyes for making her choose. Though because it lacked a damageable corporeal form she'd just be wasting ammo.

No matter what she chose, Shepard knew she wasnt coming out of this alive. Even if she was halfway synthetic herself thanks to her personalized Cerberus upgrade, blood was still crucial for her; and she had lost too much. Making her final decision she started limping forward, the Predator clattering to the ground as she moved away. She wouldn't need it for what she had chosen.

Finally she stood in front of the beam, watching it pulse rhythmically. The Catalyst was making dissatisfied noises behind her, but she ignored it. She took a deep breath and looked up towards the stars, her lips trembling as she spoke.

"Wait for me Thane, I'm on my way."

She jumped.


	2. After The End

The memorial service was spectacular. Broadcast live across the galaxy it was the biggest event in recorded history, next to the actual Reaper invasion. Most of her crew and friends alike knew that Shepard would have been appalled at the pomp and circumstance, as well as the colossal Monument erected at the site of the beam that had transported her and Anderson to The Crucible.

The Shepard Memorial was packed and every species lined the London streets, making all but foot traffic impossible. Every omni tool glowed as Admiral Hackett spoke about the integral teams that helped to make the victory possible. Those that worked on the Crucible itself, the tireless soldiers and civilians that fought both on the ground and in space.

As always the best was saved for last. Admiral Anderson was spoken of first, with a special speech from Kahlee Sanders. As it came time for Hackett to speak about Shepard and her crew, the whole galaxy hushed. Time seemed to stand still as Hackett prepared his words.

He first read from Anderson's now official biography, and what he had to say about Shepard.

"There's been a lot written about the Commander, but most of it isn't true. People are quick to judge. They don't know the whole story. I don't even know the whole story. But I know the woman. Worked with her, fought with her. Trust her with my life. Shepard's had some rough patches. Who of us hasn't. She's been forced to fight a lot of battles alone. God only knows how she got out of some of that. Makes your head spin.

Thing is, you never heard a complaint. Never once got "No, sir. I can't do that." She never hesitated. Few people know what Shepard's been through. I'd like to think I come pretty close. And I worry sometimes she forgets: there's a whole bunch of people who lose sleep over her getting back home. Maybe it doesn't need to be said. Maybe we're too dumb to say it.

Soldiers like the Commander are rare. Women like Shepard… even more rare."

Hackett spoke in praise of Shepard, and all of her crew spoke as well, shiny new medals of honor weighing heavily at their breasts. When it came time for EDI to speak, she looked nervously at her shipmates. A quip from Joker had everyone laughing and EDI smiled before walking to the podium and began to speak.

"I am alive.

All of us, synthetic and organic, have been changed. The war is over, and the Reapers are helping to rebuild. Where once they threatened us with extinction, they now bring us the collective knowledge of the cultures that came before.

As a galaxy, we can now live the lives we have wished for; taking our steps into a new and wonderful future, where organics and synthetics can coexist peacefully. With peace across the galaxy and unlimited access to knowledge, to recover the greatness that was lost, and surpass it. We will reclaim our worlds…and the stars. As the line between synthetic and organic disappears, we may transcend mortality itself, to reach a level of existence I cannot even imagine.

And we will remember that this chance for a new life did not come without cost. No matter how far we advance, we will remember the sacrifices of those who made it possible. And we will remember Shepard.

Because of her, I am alive, and I am not alone."

A singsong hum rose from the assembled Geth, their own homage to Shepard. The song continued as cameras and viewers swung to look at the shrouded figure that stood 12 feet high in the middle of the amphitheater. At a signal from Hackett, the shroud was lifted and the cheer that rose from those assembled was said to have shaken the city's foundations.

When her friends returned to the Normandy for their own private memorial and to put Shepard's plaque on the wall, they remarked at how mortified she would have been at the sight of the statue that they had erected in her "honor". An eight foot tall Shepard atop a 4 foot pedestal, clad in full battle gear and posed pointing the way forward towards the future. Most agreed that she would have probably wanted to blow it to bits, though Liara quietly reminded them that she would have lobbied to have it removed. She continued to say that Shepard would have wanted Anderson to be the center point, with Thane, Mordin, Ashley and Legion flanking him. Properly scolded the rest agreed with the soft-spoken asari and the conversation moved to other topics.

A few days later, all of the surviving crew received Shepard's letter to them. True to her word Liara had activated the dormant program and sent out Shepard's final words to her friends. No one doubted how Shepard had managed to send the letters from beyond the grave and slowly Liara began receiving thank you messages.

After a year, the statue of Shepard was mysteriously removed and a new one erected in it's place. Anderson was now leading the way, Ashley at attention beside him, Thane and Mordin back to back with Legion crouching, sniper rifle primed to shoot. As the news spread, her friends smiled secretly, knowing Liara had done it again. One night while readying herself for bed, Liara swore she heard Shepard's voice whispering her thanks.

"Siha," his arms opened as she fell towards him, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"Thane," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they kissed, she knew he was whole again.

Side by side they walked down the shore. Finally together for good


End file.
